reencuentro
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Para Spencer, Luke fue su héroe pero despues de meses sin saber de el, vuelve a estar confundido ¿Qué decidirá?


Los Angeles California

Michael Williams aca Aaron Hotchner se habia acostumbrado a la vida que tenia, su hijo Jack fue el que mas le gusto el cambio, habia terminado la tarea y se habia ido a dormir, el ya termino de calificar los exámenes, habia entrado a la universidad de california como maestro de Derecho y le iba bien.

Por alguna razón no tenia sueño empezo a cambiar los canales de televisión, uno le llamo la atención, era una conferencia de prensa, junto a Penelope Garcia y Mateo Cruz al parecer el equipo restante tuvo un accidente donde los mas heridos fueron Emily Pretniss y Luke Alvez su corazon latio con fuerza, lo mas seguro es que "el diablo" estuviera detrás de esto

Tenia que tomar una decisión, seguir escondido y dejar que el equipo sufriera por su culpa oh dar la cara y arriesgar otra vez a su hijo, espero a que la conferencia de prensa terminara para hablar por teléfono con Spencer el cual estaba ansioso, esperaba noticias sobre el equipo junto a los familiares como Will y Hayden, sono su teléfono y contesto

-Reid-dijo Spencer, el corazon de Hotch dio un vuelco, habia esperado mucho escuchar su voz pero no dijo nada-¿bueno?-volvio a hablar Reid iba a colgar pensando que se trataba de una broma de mal gusto

-mi dulce Spencer Reid-dijo Hotch y Spencer se quedo congelado no podia ser cierto ¿oh si? Se alejo de los demás, nadie mas debe de saber sobre esto

-¿Qué diablos haces?-pregunto Spencer cuando se alejo del grupo

-vi las noticias-dijo Hotch

-¡todo esto es tu culpa!-Reid no queria reprocharle nada pero estaba bastante preocupado por Luke

-Spencer calmate-pidio Hotch con voz calmada

-¡calmate nada!¡el equipo estuvo apunto de morir! ¡no hiciste nada para sacarme!-grito Spencer y Hotch estuvo al tanto del caso de Spencer y se sintio aliviado cuando se entero que Spencer quedo exonerado

 **Hotch escuchaba con pasiencia los reclamos de Spencer**

 **-Luke me protegió,uso sus influencias para sacarme y que hiciste tu?- Aaron ya se había olvidado que Spencer enojado era terrible**

 **-sabes que no pude hacer nada-dijo Hotch**

 **-no quiero saber nada de ti-dijo Spencer y colgó Hotch suspiro y ya tenía su decisión,no quería que Spencer terminara odiándolo y fue a despertar a jack**

 **En el hospital**

 **Spencer se echo agua en la cara para relajarse no podía perder a Luke también, reprimió un grito y regresó a la sala de espera,Will había entrado a ver a JJ y Hayden a Rossi, García vio a Tara Y Fiona está con Pretniss y el estaba esperando noticias de Luke**

 **Una hora después un doctor salió buscando algún familiar de Luke**

 **-yo soy-Spencer se levanto y se acercó al doctor**

 **-si,el agente Alvez está fuera de peligro tiene el brazo derecho fracturado y una contusión-dijo el doctor**

 **-puedo verlo?-**

 **-es usted Spencer? ah estado preguntando por ti-dijo el médico y Reid se sonrojó y siguió al doctor, Luke tenía el brazo vendado y una venda en la cabeza,estaba despierto,supo que Emily llego inconsciente Luke estaba sonriendo**

 **cuando llegó y se quedaron solos**

 **-cómo estás?-preguntó Spencer**

 **-no puedo morir no te puedo dejar solo-dijo Luke**

 **-gracias, muchas gracias, de no haber sido por ti seguiría ahí dentro-el castaño tomo su mano sana y la beso**

 **-hize lo que debía hacer, acuéstate conmigo, te vez candado-dijo Luke y era verdad, Spencer era el más agotado de todos y con mucho cuidado se acostó del lado donde Luke estaba bien y con su mano sana acariciaba su espalda y el menor se quedo dormido y Luke lo siguió**

 **Hotch estaba en el avión había comprado para el primer vuelo y jack tomo la decisión de quedarse y vivir solo no quería arriesgarse otra vez y Hotch no quería que Spencer lo odiara y no entendía que hizo Luke Alvez para que su castaño lo defendiera de esa manera y esperaba que Spencer no se hubiera enamorado de el ,llego al aeropuerto de Virgina en la mañana y fue directo al hospital, preguntó por Luke presentía que Spencer seguía con el aunque también estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo.**

 **Hotch llego al 100 y se asomo por el cristal, como predijo Spencer estaba con Luke y veía que Spencer estaba ayudándolo a desayunar tenia el brazo derecho fracturado**

 **-yo puedo solo-se quejo Luke**

 **-déjame ayudarte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, ire a casa a bañarme y a ver a Roxy y regreso-dijo el castaño**

 **-pensé que no te gustaban los perros-dijo Luke**

 **-Roxy es la excepción, no quiero que piense que la abandonaste-dijo Spencer**

 **-en mi bolsa están las llaves-dijo Luke y se dio cuenta que alguien esta detrás de la puerta**

 **-si-Spencer tomo el arma de Luke y fue a abrir la puerta lentamente sorprendiéndose de ver a Hotch y lo jalo para dentro de la habitación**

 **-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-pregunto Spencer, Hotch sentía que la conversación que debían de tener no era para tenerla frente a Luke Alvez**

 **-nececitaba verte hablar contigo-dijo Hotch y Spencer estaba indeciso y volteo q ver a Luke**

 **-vete yo estare bien-dijo el moreno algo celoso, Spencer se acerco a Luke y beso su frente, tomo las llaves y salio junto a Hotch procurando no ser vistos y fueron a casa de Luke, no se habia enterado que Spencer perdió su departamento y estaba viviendo con el moreno.**

 **-Spencer, no quiero que me odies-dijo Aaron**

 **-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? Te fuiste y si estabas al pendiente de nosotros ¿Por qué no hiciste nada por mi cuando me encerraron? -pregunto Spencer mientras Roxy estaba cerca de el gruñéndole levemente a Hotch**

 **-¿estas enamorado de Alvez?-pegunto Hotch queria acercarse a Spencer pero el perro de Alvez parecía querer atacarlo**

 **-tu no tienes derecho a reclamar nada, vete, regresa con Jack, no te necesitamos, me hare cargo-dijo Spencer y Hotch lo veía diferente, más decidido, talvez todas sus experiencias le hizo el carácter más duro**

 **-no puedes solo, te ayudare-dijo Hotch**

 **-vete, no te nececito-dijo Spencer decidido, habia querido volver a verlo, pero no asi**

 **-te amo, lo siento-Hotch salió del departamento y Spencer cerró la puerta y empezo a llorar, no podia perdonar a Hotch tan fácilmente, Roxy se acerco a el y lamio su cara, el la acaricio, le puso la cadena y salieron a caminar.**

 **Hotch se habia quedado en el auto mirando a Spencer pasear al perro, a pesar de lo que vivio se veía feliz, a lo mejor todos lo habian olvidado y era lo mejor, decidio regresar con Jack y que el equipo haga lo que sabe hacer**

 **Fin**


End file.
